1969 MJHL All-Star Games
=Game 1= Rick Sedgwick scored three goals to earn the South a 7-7 tie with the North on Friday, December 27 at Kenora. Wally McCheyne added two goals for southerners, and Brian Harding and Chris Juzda chipped in with singles. Bob Leguilloux scored twice for the North, who got singles from Norm Cherrey, Tom Vanrobaeys, Glen Adrian, Dennis Schick, and Chuck Arnason. The South squad saw a 3-2 first period lead change to a 5-5 tie after 40 minutes. The South got sharp goaltending from Mickey Walsh and Paul Mathieson, who combined for 37 saves. Ken McCluskey and Marcel Dubroy made 33 stops for the North Division. Lineups Each team sent three forwards and a defenseman to the game, and the two coaches, Bill Allum (North) & Murray MacPherson (South), selected two goalies and an additional defenseman. North Selkirk: forwards Chuck Arnason; Norm Cherrey; Ron Ramsey; and defenseman Brian Kozak Dauphin: forwards Jim Cahoon; Bob Leguilloux; Dennis Schick; and defenseman John Roy Kenora: forwards Ken George; Howie Hicks; Tom Vanrobaeys; and defenseman Ron Casey Portage: forwards Glen Adrian; Ed Larkin; Bob Saull; and defenseman Gord Halwas Goal: Ken McCluskey (Selkirk); Ron Low (Dauphin). Low replaced by Marcel Dubroy (Kenora) South Winnipeg: forwards Lanny Gregory; Brian Harding; Wally McCheyne; and defenseman Bob Winograd St. Boniface: forwards Wayne Albo; Rick Panting; Rick Sedgwick; and defenseman Terry Proctor St. James: forwards Pierre Chartier; Jim Johnston; Dave McConachy; and defenseman Rich Tathum West Kildonan: forwards Brian Howie; Milt Stevens; Mike Winchar; and defenseman John Neil Goal: Paul Mathieson (Winnipeg); Mickey Walsh (St. Boniface) Defensemen: Rick Sharp (Winnipeg); Chris Juzda replaced John Neil for West Kildonan =Game 2= It was all over in the first period, the North Division pumped in three goals in the opening 20 minutes and then yawned their way to an easy 6-0 win over the South Division in Portage la Prairie, on Wednesday, January 8th. The North scored their first goal playing short handed, Moe Brunel tipped in a slapshot by John Roy. Their second goal came on a two on one break. Tom Thompson stole the puck at his own blueline and hit Ken George with a perfectly timed goal mouth pass that George flipped past goalie Mickey Walsh. The third goal of the period came on a power play effort by Ron Ramsey, when the South defense failed to clear the puck. The other goals came from Chuck Arnason in the middle period, Clayton Kemp and George with his second in the third. The shutout goaltending was shared by Ken McCluskey, Curt Ridley, and Ron Low. Each handled 10 shots during their 20 minutes stints. Mickey Walsh played the entire game, making 37 saves for the South. Game Summary First Period North: Brunel (Roy & Arnason) 8:43 North: George (Thompson) 15:38 North: Ramsey (Arnason & Roy) 17:03 Penalties--Roy (5:26); Ramsey (7:43); Tathum (16:19); Cole (18:48) Second Period North: Arnason (Ramsey & Moran) 6:21 Penalties--Palmer (2:09); Saull (6:32); Sharp (6:32) Third Period North: Kemp (Roy) 4:05 North: George (Thompson) 13:26 Penalties--Larkin (1:26); Neil (5:38); Arnason (8:49); Tathum (13:36) Curt Ridley Bill Palmer Category:MJHL All-Star Games